


Long lost

by WackyEldritchBeing



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Family Reunions, Ficlet, Light Angst, Missed Connections, Oneshot, Sort Of, The Skellige Isles (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyEldritchBeing/pseuds/WackyEldritchBeing
Summary: A ficlet I originally shared on tumblr along with a few headcanons about Eskel
Kudos: 2





	Long lost

"Steinarr, my son!" Loud, manly voice came out from the side of the house.

"Father!"

Young witcher just stood still and watched how two men greeted each other with strong, familial embrace. Just like the captain who he met several days ago, older man seemed oddly familliar.

"Oh, I see you brought us a guest!" he turned to the newcomer, "Greetings, young lad, make yourself at home."

"Uhh, thanks-"

"Ah, I forgot as always.... Sigurd."

"Eskel." he shook older man's hand.

Elder's eyes widened.

"Steinarr, where did you find him?"

"Brought him from Novigrad on my ship. Interesting, huh?"

Witcher was confused.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

_ ~Later, during supper~ _

"Sorry for... that situation when you arrived," elder started, visibly concerned by how the young witcher stayed silent the whole time.

"It's okay," he said and took a sip of watered ale. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"So, father, who's first?"

Puzzled expression appeared on witcher's face. Older man looked back at the captain.

"Heh, I guess I will then. You see, witcher... You look like we could be family, close family to be sure..."

"Coincidence," witcher responded quickly.

"I had a son named Eskel. Last time I've seen him he was six..."

"Me and father went on a raid with other pirates after hearing about merchant ships passing by, turned out those were pirate hunter ships going undercover."

"Most of our men died. We managed to save ourselves but we had no ship to return home anymore."

"And when we finally reached the isle, we heard that Nefja, my wife, alongside my daughters and youngest son were attacked by a mad berserker not far away from that gods-forsaken Fornhala..." Steinarr continued.

"I'm sorry," witcher mumbled, not exactly sure what to do now.

"Boy's body was never found and... We hoped it's because he somehow managed to run away or hide somewhere."

"You and Steinarr are so similar. My jaw and nose, Nefja's lips..."

"We didn't intend to scare you, witcher. We were just... "

"Hopeful. I understand," he ended and put his hand on Steinarr's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I headcanon Eskel as Skelliger and you can do nothing about it  
> Also here he's a freshly witchered youngster, it's his third summer on the path maybe, he doesn't have his iconic scars yet and whoever claims to be his possible family is pretty much alive  
> Anyways, enjoy ^^


End file.
